The funeral
by imaginationkeepsmealive
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Ok i don't know if anyone wrote something like that... but this is my fic about Aiden's funeral.


**So... i don't know if anyone has wrote anything like that but... Well i had to do it. I mean... I needed this. So i hope you will like it. Well it's kind of sad (at least for me) so i am warning you. Hope you will like it.**

* * *

 **The funeral**

She felt the air hitting her face and took a deep breath. She looked around her and saw the mood weather. She took a few steps farther and felt the drops of the light rain hitting her face.

«Hey. Wait for me.» Nolan shouted to her as he was running beside her with his umbrella open. As soon as he reached her he pulled her close to him under his umbrella. They walked in silence towards the waiting car holding each other's hand.

«Ems... Are you sure you want to be there? I could go. Jack could go. You don't need to put yourself in unnecessary pain.» Nolan said as soon as they reached the car.

«Unnecessary pain? No Nolan. You cannot go. Jack cannot go. I have to go. I have to give to this mother her dead son's body. I know her. I own her at least that.» She said and get in the car.

* * *

While the car was driving to Harriet Mathis's house Emily felt her heart getting heavier. What was she going to say to that woman? How would she look into her eyes and tell her that her son killed himself? How would she lie to her? She deserved to know. But could she tell her? Could she tell her that her son died by the hand of her worst enemy? Wouldn't she blame her?

She looked thorough the car's side window and saw the hearse following them. With the eyes of her imagination she saw him lying in his coffin. She felt tears in her eyes and she didn't care to force them back. She let them roll down her face in silence. She felt the saltiness in her lips. She didn't care. The saltiness wasn't only in her tears. It was all over her heart. It was all over her blood. She touched her head in the window and let a small sigh. She recognized the streets. They were there. They were reaching their destination. Two minutes later she saw the mourning house.

* * *

She closed the car's door and turned her eyes towards the house. Harriet Mathis was standing in the front door, dressed in black, holding a picture of her son. She looked at Emily with tears in her eyes. The pain was all over her face. All over her body. Anyone, no matter how far away he or she was of her, could see that this woman was ready to collapse. Emily looked at the hearse and she felt ache in her heart. When the coffin slide out of the hearse Emily saw Harriet collapsing in her porch. The frame with Aiden's picture fall of her hands on the floor. Emily heard the frame's crack and then Harriet's screams. She run to the mourning mother and wrapped her arms around her. She helped her stand at her feet . Harriet hid her face in Emily's hug and cried. She was crying with all of her soul. She was crying because she had no soul anymore. She was feeling like she had no soul. She had lost everything and everyone she ever loved. Now she had to bury her only son. After her husband, after her daughter she had to bury her son.

* * *

They walked in the graveyard. Every step was harder. Every step was more and more difficult to be taken. Emily felt Harriet squeezing her hand.

«Hold on Harriet. Please hold on.» Emily whispered to her holding her closer to her. Her voice was a strange whisper. She couldn't recognize her own voice. The tears and the screams she was holding inside her chanced her voice. She walked slowly, holding all of Harriet's weight on her. They reached the chairs and Emily helped Harriet to shat on one of them. She stand behind her and turned her eyes to Nolan and Jack. They were both looking to her with painful expressions. They were both looking at her with concern. She touched Harriet's shoulder and turned her eyes to the coffin. She looked at it and the only thing she could think was the moment she found him. The moment she saw him dead in her house. The emptiness in his eyes. The zero movement.

 _If I lost you -_

 _You won't._

Yes. He wasn't going to lose her. She was. She was the one that lost him. She was the one standing in the middle of a graveyard waiting for his funeral to start. She was that she was going to speak about him. She was going to tell to everyone what a great human he was. She was feeling her heart shattering every single second since she found him.

 _You received my gift._

Anger. Pure hate. Pure hate for the woman that took him away of her. Away of his beloved ones. Away of his poor mother. She couldn't keep this a secret. She had to talk to her. She had to make sure she knew that the woman that killed her son was suffering as much as they did.

That's how the funeral went for her. Anger. Grief. Hate. Love. Need for justice. Desperation. Memories. Sadness. This were the feelings that were ruling her heart. When the moment for her to speak came she couldn't move. She didn't had the power to do it. She felt ready to collapse. She felt that after that... It was actually going to be real. She felt that as long as she didn't give that funeral speech... Things could change. She felt someone squeezing her hand. It was Aiden's mother. She was looking in Emily's eyes trying to give her strength. A sad and forced smile appear on Harriet's face and Emily understood that she had to do it. She walked slowly towards the priest and stand beside him. She looked around her. She closed her eyes and thought. _If you are dreaming... If this is a nightmare... Wake up now. Wake up now. Open your eyes. Look beside you and look into his eyes. Wake him with a kiss and scream of happiness. It cannot be real. Make it be just a nightmare._ But when she opened her eyes she wasn't at her bed. She wasn't at his hug. She was in the middle of the graveyard. She was surrounded of people with broken hearts.

«Aiden... Aiden was one of the bravest people i have ever met. He was kind and brave and a true friend. He was there for his friends. He was there for his family. He did everything for the people he loved. He lived for those people. He live for his sister. He loved them. And when Aiden loved... He loved forever. He was the love of my life. He was one of my best friends. He was the reason i had to live. Now he is free to met his sister again. He is free to met his father again. He felt. He is not here. We will never see him again. He felt. But he will always be here.» She said and touched the area where her heart was. «We will remember him. We will always remember him. We will never forget him.»

* * *

Emily was sitting at Harriet's cough. She took a sip of her tea cup and looked at the woman against her. Her eyes were puffy of the crying. She was looking at her son's picture. Emily felt her heart breaking seeing her like this. She took a deep breath and talked.

«Harriet we need to talk about Aiden.»

«So it's time...» Harriet said turning her eyes to her.

«What do you mean?» Emily asked.

«How did my son died?» Harriet looked at her and Emily saw power in her eyes. She searched for hate. Hate towards her but she couldn't find any.

«You think i believed that he killed himself? After the last time i saw him? Yes he was broken. And yes it was tough. But i could see that he was strong beside you. He was sad. He was broken but he was strong beside you. He wouldn't kill himself. He wouldn't do that to me. Not after everything that happened. Not after i found him again. Not after finding the truth about our family.» Emily looked at the woman in front of her. There was so much power in her voice. She was so sure about her son.

«He was killed. He was murdered by Victoria Grayson. » She said and saw the woman against her falling apart. Holding her heart and sobbing. Sobbing in a way that made Emily wish was invisible.

«I... She...» Emily couldn't speak. Her chest was burning. Her vision was blur because of her tears. Her mind was in pain. She had to do it. She had to.

«I made sure she will suffer. I made sure she will suffer worse than prison.» Harriet fight with herself and manage to hold her sobbing. She looked at her with burning eyes.

«She is in a psychiatrically clinic. She is tied in a bed screaming that she doesn't belong there. I did my best to create a living hell for her.» Tears were rolling down her face. Harriet stood up and walked slowly towards her. She cupped her face in her hands and kissed her cheek. Then she looked deep into her eyes and whispered, a simple and truly «Thank you.»

* * *

 **So this is a one-shot. But i am actually planning to start a new multi-chapter story. Oh and if the anon (actually Lovely aimily) that asked me (on my guardian angel fic) to publish a story around the 1st of June 2015 in English read this of course i will. Just come to me on tumblr and tell me what kind of story you want.**


End file.
